Oh Naruto, Naruto Where art thou Naruto? A SasuN
by alice.fake
Summary: A SasuNaru story about Sasuke being a crossdressing spoiled brat and Naruto being a gender morphing kid to be with Sasuke. Yuri and Yaoi. Yep I make that possible! Better than my description
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I definately don't own Naruto or else hell it'd be a huge Yaoi series.

Time setting is renaissance time period towards the begining.

Sasuke is Sasuka for a little and Naruto is Naru for a little also

Sasuka looked out of her window and watched as people roamed the dirty streets. It was one of the ups to having so much money. She didn't have to clean or worry about being dirty. Sasuka shivered thinking about being dirty made her want to bathe. She sat on her window sil for a moment longer before turning and calling to the quiet household that was big enough to be called a mansion.

"Maid!" Sasuka called in a demanding tone. Sasuka stood and waited for her call to be replied to. Sasuka stood and examined herself in the mirror to the left of her dresser.

Black hair with a slight wave lengthly flowed down Sasuka's back to her lower back right above her buttom. In the mirror black eyes stared back at Sasuka with the same indifferent look. Her completion was fair and completely clear from any and all teen acne. Sasuka had a triangle shaped face and a slightly underdeveloped body for a 15 year old child. Sasuka had small, barely visible breasts and a barely curved body. But the lack of development was caused by her average height and underweight.

"Yes Miss?" a maid asked in a humble outfit.

"Please prepare me a bath." Sasuka commanded as she took her eyes from her own reflection.

"Yes Miss." the maid said simply and dissapeared from Sasuka's vision.

Naruto frowned as he saw the lovely Sasuka walk from his view. He sighed and walked down the filthy street saddened by the beauty's absence.

_'I only wish I could have been born more noble so maybe I could have a chance with her...' _Naruto thought and walked slowly down the street unaware of his destination.

Naruto looked up and saw he was near his favorite old witches shop. He turned quickly on his heel and walked towards the shop.

"Tsunade?" Naruto asked as he entered the shop and was greeted by a bell.

"Come back Naru." a woman said and Naruto did as commanded. As soon as he reached the back of the shop he smelt a weird smell and frowned in a confused manor.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked utterly confused with Tsunade's actions.

"I am making you a gender morphing potion. Sasuka needs a new maid and only women are allowed to be hired. So here is your chance at love." Tsunade said with a smile. She knew that Naruto had been crushing on Sasuka for many years and wished to be by her side more than anything.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly and moved in closer to the steaming pot.

"Yeah. But it wears off after 13 hours. So be careful with time when in the masion." Tsunade warned. Naruto nodded as Tsunade finished up.

"Sakura get me 3 small viles." Tsunade commanded a pink haired girl who was observing. She nodded and went into the back. When she returned she had 3 small pocket sized glass viles.

"Naruto, have everyone call you Naru. And go the masion today. Sasuka could change her mind by tomorrow." Tsunade said and filled the viles but didn't hand them to Naruto.

"There are only 3 because I want you to come back for more so I can get an update. Bring the viles back when you return, understand?" Tsunade asked with a serious look. Naruto nodded and took the viles carefully.

"Thank you." Naruto said and hugged Tsunade. After he turned to leave but was being pulled back by something that was holding to his shirt. Naruto looked back and saw Tsunade holding his shirt and raising an eye brow at him with a slighty angered way.

"You can't leave til I see a female Naruto." she said with a smirk. "And I have girl clothes." she added in so Naruto couldn't fight her.

Like?? Review please!! XD

I wanna know because I have the whole story plotted out I just need encouragement!!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto blushed and looked at Tsunade.

"H- Here?" he asked shyly and looked over at Sakura, the girl he used to like. Before she told him she'd rather get the Black Plague then date him.

Tsunade only nodded with a evil smirk on her face. Naruto swallowed in anticipation and looked at the vile in his hands. The clear liquid seemed to challenge him as he stared nervously at it.

"O- Okay." Naruto said trying to get more confident. Naruto undid the cork and smelt the now overwhelming smell and took the vile to his lips as he took the bitter potion.

"Blah!" he said once it had been emptied. He rubbed his forehead in relief that he had done it and allowed himself to relax more.

Naruto looked down at his chest and saw it was still flat.

"Tsunade how long does it take to kick in?" Naruto asked inpatiently after about 30 seconds of waiting.

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know. You're the first person I've done this too." she said and shrugged as she looked for changes in Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto said now worried. "Is there a chance anything can go wrong?!" Naruto asked nervously.

"A little slow on precautions today, are we?" Tsunade rolled her eyes. "No... Well actually I'm not exactly sure but I'm pretty sure you'll be fine." Tsunade suddenly paused and looked very thoughtful.

"What?" Naruto asked quietly slightly scared of what she was thinking about.

"Well... Similar potions need.. Water to begin to take action. Let's try that." Tsunade said and took Naruto's hand. Now it wasn't just Naruto's love she was trying to support but it now became a challenge to see if Tsunade could really do it.

Naruto nodded and followed obiently. When they reached a small kitchen like area also in the back Tsunade let Naruto's hand go and looked around for a cup.

"Ah!" she cried in victory. When it was filled with water she eagerly handed the cup to Naruto.

"K. Naru. All you." she said and waited for Naruto who nodded and drank the water.

Tsunade's eyes widened as he instantly shrunk about 3 inches, grew breasts and long hair and lost most of his muscle definement.

"Wow.." Tsunade said in pure amazement. Naruto actually looked beautiful as a woman. His petite body could easily be complimented by most clothing and his great curves set in as he stopped morphing. Naruto's crystal blue eyes were complimented even more by his female face structure. His normaly semi large lips were now puckered slightly more and the same volume but more pink. But the most amazing feature was the one yet witnessed.

As the plump pink lips parted a soft, fragile voice came to sound. "What is it?" the voice asked softly with a tint of nervousness.

"It worked. And man Narut- I mean Naru you make a hott chick." Tsunade said a mocking smirk. Naruto just rolled his eyes and looked at Tsunade impatiently.

"Can I change? Please?" he asked softly and looked up at Tsunade with pleading eyes. Tsunade instantly fell for the begging and took Naruto's now petite hand and dragged him to the room with the big mixture of potion and grabbed a black dress.

"Put this on." Tsunade commanded and showed him to a curtain that he could change behind. Naruto nodded and went back.

When Naruto returned he looked like he was a princess in disguise as a commoner.

"Good?" Naruto asked shyly and brushed the dress. Tsunade and Sakura looked at Naruto in envy and nodded. Naruto smiled with the sweetest smile."I'm ready to go then." he said and walked out the door ready to take on the world.

Hope you liked it!! I did :P

Oh I only used the male pronouns because he was male at the begining of the chapter he shall be referred to as a male then... I'll get better at each chapter one male and one female to avoid any confusion hopefully.

Review please!! It really does help and hey if you have a fun little idea to throw in I might add it in :)

Just gotta review xD


	3. Chapter 3

thank you for the reviews!! It made me really happy and eager to write!! XD

Oh I forgot to mention that this nurse is two faced. She's a bitch to Naruto and sweet to the Uchiha's. So just a fair warning that the nurse is kinda a OC character and I don't really find her all that useful so her name is Nurse as far as anyone is concerned.

Naruto will be a female in pronoun speak now and will be called Naru :)

"What's your name?" Sasuka's nurse asked as she looked at Naru suspiciously.

"Naru." Naru answered softly and looked up at the woman who had eyes that seemed to tear Naru apart as she glared at her.

"Have a last name?" she asked mockingly. Naru just looked at her and shook her head side to side without saying a word or making too much eye contact.

Naru knew she was a horrible liar and this woman would probably see through her disguise easily.

"Okay.. Well let me see your talent." the nurse said and turned to a maid that was waiting nearby.

"Ino come here." the nurse said to the maid in a superior tone. The blonde came over and looked at the nurse calmly and with a confident stance.

"Yes?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Be a doll so we can see this girls talent." the nurse said with a evil smirk. Ino smiled back and sat before Naru will her back to the others face.

The nurses evil grin only grew as Naru began on brushing the hair softly. She and Ino both knew that Ino was tender headed and was over dramatic so she was bound to complain at the smallest thing.

Naru began by combing the knotted ends softly and instantly was rewarded with a whining yelp.

"Ow! What are you doing?" the cocky blonde asked rudely and turned to face the smaller blonde who had a worried expression written on her face.

Naru felt guilty for hurting the girl before herself. She lowered her head slightly and quietly apologized.

"Whatever just be gentle." Ino scoffed and turned away from Naru again and waited for something to complain about.

Naru nervously went back to work and began to softly brush the tangles away. But when she reached a small knot she was greeted by a yell of pain again.

"Ow! You are not gentle at all! How do you think Sasuka will approve of you!" Ino yelled as she turned and face Naru and rubbed her scalp softly. Naru lowered her head again and apologized but didn't fight her.

"You should just leave. You brush like a man who has only worked in fields and can't control his own hands!" Ino hissed and smirked eviling.

"Well I think that is for me to judge." said a voice from the hallway that lead into the main open center.

All three women looked up shocked and froze.

"Sasuka..." Naru said softly in awe and bowed her head in respect and amazement.

"Maid. Stand and let me take your place." Sasuka said coldly and glared at the nurse for letting this happen to a innocent child.

Ino stood instantly and bowed as she glared to Naru for getting her caught. Sasuka walked over with power in each step as she gracefully strode over to Naru.

"Please brush my hair. I don't believe you are as bad as she claims." Sasuka said and sat down facing away from Naru.

Naru grabbed the brush and gulped slightly. Her confidence had been completely shattered, she hoped that her hands wouldn't tremble too much.

:o what will happen next? Dun da da

I'll probably update later tonight and I'm working on making them longer Em-chan 01! :D

Please review! It's very helpful :)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto is still in female pronoun speak ;)

Sorry for the slow update I got overflowed with math homework... I'm still not done sadly... But you guys won over my Algebra 2 homework! xD

Naru brushed the end of Sasuka's midnight black hair softly and tried to control her weak arms that were now so nervous.

Naru's brushing continued until the black hair was shimmering with a new clean and tamed look. Naru ran her fingers through it as she now had stable arms and more confidence to do what was needed. Naru played with the hair slightly and admired the color and texture from a closer distance.

The hair had a thick but soft and brilliant texture that made it irresistable to touch after it was brushed and tamed. But the length made keeping it tame hard to do, as it flowed down Sasuka's back it now flowed more fluently and had a soft and rich look with nice, "just right" waves at the end.

When Naru realized what she was doing she let her fingers fall.

"Sorry..." Naru said softly and blushed.

Sasuka opened her eyes in disspointment and let out a sigh. The brushing had become very relaxing and Sasuka had closed her eyes in pleasure and relaxation.

Sasuka turned around and turned the chair with her so she was now facing the small blonde in front of her.

Sasuka had to physically command her face to not show too much emotion.

"You're hired. Be back tomorrow. When the 10 o'clock bell strikes you must be at my door." Sasuka said in a commanding voice trying to be in character even though she felt extremely relaxed and happy which was out of character for herself.

Sasuka nodded to the group and walked toward the door but stopped in the doorway but didn't look back.

"Nurse. Don't be so rude to your co-associate because she made one day take your job." Sasuka said and smirked as she walked out of the room and back to sulking on her window sill.

Short yeah sorry but I hope you liked it!! I'm really happy because I have another kinda like subscriber person and that's so awesome!!

I'll update as soon as I finish my math homework!! And I'm on break so expect more!! I might even get pretty far into the story hopefully! Expect new characters soon!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

K so fanfiction won over math til tomorrow :)

This is a more Sasuka/Sasuke chapter but fear not!! There will be much yuri and yaoi to come :)

Also if anyone thinks I should add in other couples I might :)

But that means you have to review!! D

Sasuka sat on her windowsill and watched the city below herself.

'What makes me... *better* than them?' she thought and watched everyone work and go about life normally.

'I just wish I could walk around and live more normally like... that...' Sasuka thought as she watched two children spar lightly in the street then run away.

Sasuka huffed and stood.

"Stupid children... They tease me with their freedom." Sasuka said more to herself than anyone else. After reaching up and closing the blinds causing the room to become dark instantly, Sasuka walked to the door and used the frame to support herself.

"Nurse! Come!" Sasuka commanded then backed so she was now waiting in her room.

"I am here, my lady. How can I be of service?" the nurse asked humbily and bowed slightly waiting for an order.

"Close the door and strip me." Sasuka commanded without a second thought.

The nurse closed the door and turned on a dim lamp near Sasuka's mirror. The nurse walked up behind the skinny and fragile body and began to undo all the corset lacing that covered the Uchiha's small back. When she let the restrictions loose the small and barely figured lady became even less figured for a woman.

The nurse took the under dress off as well and left Sasuka in her under clothing which blantly showed that she had a flat chest and a very triangle shaped body.

"Thank you." Sasuka said and looked in the mirror. "I like being a man more than a woman so much more."

*gasp* Sasuka's a dude? Just kidding you know that if you read the summary. ;P

Please review and I'm typing the next chapter as you read so don't worry I didn't make one short one I made two short ones :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Chapter six!!

This is gonna be another pure Sasuke one, yep he's finally male. From now on. :)

Sasuka faced the mirror.

"And being Sasuke is so much easier." the one truly named Sasuke said and sighed as he saw that his hips were too narrow for girl looks but also big for men. He sighed as he saw that his waist was very thin due to his upbringing in womanhood.

"That's all. You are dismissed." Sasuke said to the maid who had been waiting for another command.

At hearing this the maid nodded, walked out the door and closed it after she passed through.

Sasuke took his shirt off leaving on only a pair of thin white under clothing shorts on his pale body. Sasuke stared at his semi-defined body and glared at his reflection who only returned the cold glare back.

Sasuke then lay on the floor and began doing sit ups and pushups to further define his body.

As he began to sweat and get sore he thought of his family and how they forced him to become a cross dresser because Itachi was already a male and they needed a female child to be a family of more fortune. Yes, they would rather corrupt their child or make him unsure later on by treating him as a woman. This thought helped Sasuke fight through the pain and made the muscle building a even more "in-your-face" activity.

"Three hundred and one... Three hundred and two..." Sasuke mumbled to himself but was interrupted by the constant 'thud' against his ceiling.

"Stupid Itachi." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes and continued.

The 'thud'-ing continued until Sasuke heard a muffled scream then the 'thud'-ing slowed then stopped eventually.

A event like this might make any other boy Sasuke's age jealous but he knew the truth. Sasuke knew that Itachi was only a feet twenty feet above his younger brother and yet he was having sex with another man.

Sasuke growled as he heard through the thin walls that the moaning meant they were yet to be finished.

Sasuke stopped doing sit up's and turned his body over and began to do push ups.

After what seemed like hours Sasuke felt so tired it took him a few moments to stand again.

"Nurse. Prepare another bath and call for my hair brusher." Sasuke commanded and smiled when the nurse nodded obdiently.

Thanks for reading :)

Oh! Whose the Itachi pairing?? Can you guess? Winner gets a cookie! :)

Review please!! Also thank you all reviewers and everyone who put this story on their alert list!!! xD


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto is still Naru for now because it's only been like 2 or 3 hours since he(or she) took the potion.

Oh to GOAfox9 good guess but it's gonna be a secret for a few more chapters I think. :)

The secret for everyone is the Itachi pairing. I still haven't revealed that little fact. :)

Naru was walking around the town as she fetched foods for Tsunade.

She had just recently gotten a job with her as an errand boy and was still working even though now she had two jobs.

Naru walked to a stand that was selling oranges and looked at the bright and brilliant color. Nobody missed the color. It was too noticable and contrasting against everything that stood against it. Naru picked up and orange and looked at it intently.

'It's like royalty... Everyone needs it. Everyone sees it. Everyone respects it. Nobody laughs at it. It's necessary for a healthy community..' she thought but her thoughts were stopped as another shopper passed by and grabbed Naru's bottom playfully.

"Hey!" Naru said as her cheeks flushed red. She turned to be met with the eyes of her best friend.

"Kiba! Jerk!" she yelled and put the orange down to yell at him.

"What are you doing? I'm your freakin-" Naru stopped as she put her hand to her chest to claim herself and remembered that she was a she.

"Oh... Uh... I mean... Hello.. I'm Naruto's cousin..." Naru said as she blushed and remembered her current situation.

"Oh. Sorry. What's your name?" Kiba asked now embarrassed as well. They stood still in the middle of the hussling crowd.

"Uh..." Naru didn't Kiba to get suspicious with the huge similarities in names so she paused and tried to think of a reasonable name.

"Hair dresser!" a voice called over the crowd.

'Great timing...' Naru thought as she turned around to be met with the nurse's unwavering glare.

"Yes?" Naru asked she looked up at the Nurse who looked like she was gonna kill the blonde before her.

"Sasuka calls for you." the nurse said angrily.

"Okay. I'll be there shortly after I check with my other job." Naru said and got a grunt in response from the nurse.

"Just hurry." she commanded and walked off angrily.

"Okay, okay." Naru said and rolled her eyes.

"Is it really that expensive where you live?" Kiba asked as Naru turned around. Naru paused and looked up at Kiba. She had never told Kiba even as a guy that she struggled even for her small house and one horse.

"Kind of..." Naru said simply then flashed him a smile to hopefully distract him. "Anyways I have to be on my way. Excuse me." Naru said and bowed slightly in a departing mannor.

Naru turned after Kiba excused her and walked towards Tsunade's shop.

The nurse walked back to the masion quickly and knocked on the bathing chambers door.

"Sasuka?" the nurse asked humbily and opened the door slightly.

"What is it?" Sasuke replied in an annoyed tone.

"The hair dresser will take longer than expected so go ahead and take time bathing." the nurse said and backed out the doorway more as steam enveloped her.

"Thank you." Sasuke said simply and the nurse closed the door and began cleaning around the large house.

Naru walked but stopped at a T in the road and turning left caused you to walk toward the Uchiha mansion but turning left took you to Tsunade's shop. Naru looked down seeing how she only had a basket of oranges that she was carrying.

'I can take these with me actually. It's not that troubling.' Naru thought and turned left.

Sasuke sat in the bath and relaxed slightly. Now that he knew he had more time he could clean off properly and not have to worry about the new hair dresser finding out about his secret.

Sasuke sighed as he exited the bath with only a towel around his waist and headed toward his room, which was right across the hallway.

But as he entered he was met by a pair of eyes that he hadn't been prepared to see.

Everyone knows whose eyes those are right? haha you better xD

A new chapter yay! Sorry for the slowdowns... well in my opionion anyways... Since I keep writing at like 11 and 1 at nighttime...

Hope you like it! :D


	8. Chapter 8

"Sasu-.. Ka?" Naru asked confused with wide eyes.

Sasuke instinctivly covered his bare chest.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled but not out of anger but embarrassment.

Naru blushed and lowered her head thinking Sasuke was yelling at him due to anger.

"I'm-.. Sorry." Naru said and stood humbily still not making eye contact. "I'll leave..." Naru said in embarassment and started walking toward the door.

"No." Sasuke said firmly and blocked Naru's pathway out of the room.

Sasuke closed the door quickly and locked it quickly and held the key in his hand.

"Sit down." Sasuke said and walked behind his changing wall.

"Why the hell are you here early?" Sasuke asked angrily as he was still trying to figure out what to do. Only his family and the nurse knew he was truly a male.

"I was going to go to my second job but I changed my mind and came early.." Naru said and still hung her head even though Sasuka wasn't looking at her.

"You have a second job?" Sasuke paused as he asked this. Was the pay really that bad? Or was she in some sort of bad deal with her house?

"Yes." Naru answered simply and nodded even without Sasuke to see the action.

"Well... Does this job really help?" Sasuke asked.

Naru paused and thought about it. She didn't really need the job she just wanted to be closer to Sasuka.. Did she being a he change it? No. She still loved him no matter what gender.

"Yes." Naru lied and looked up more confidently.

Sasuke finished dressing in his only manly clothes which were underclothes. He came out from behind the wall and leaned on the wall looking at the blonde before himself. She had a beautiful figure and it was very defined and tone for a girl. When she turned around Sasuke finally looked into her eyes for the first time and physically gasped slightly as he was engulfed in the blue oceans.

"W- What's your name?" Sasuke asked and internally scolded himself for stuttering.

"Naru." Naru said simply and wondered if she should have said Naruto but thought against it. "Is your name really Sasuka?" Naru asked unsure if Sasuka was a man name.

"No." Sasuke said and shook his head but didn't tell Naru his real name.

"What... Is it?" Naru asked after a moment of awkward silence. Sasuka only smirked at the question.

"That's something you'll have to work to find out." Sasuke said and walked over to Naru and sat before him.

"Now brush my hair." Sasuke said as he tried to remain high and mighty.

Naru nodded and brushed the silky hair that was damp and had a slight curl in random places. Naru treasured the moment and used her fingers lightly as she smelt Sasuka's shampoo in the air.

Naru closed her eyes for a moment as she inhaled deeply then began to "work" again even though both of them knew that Sasuka's hair was already untangled.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt the small and delicate fingers intertwine with his long hair. The thing he hated most someone else was treasuring.

He had to hold back moaning as she ran her fingers over his back lightly unintentially as she placed his hair back in place.

Sasuke turned around making Naru have to stop brushing and faced her.

"Naru are you single?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

Naru looked slightly stunned and blinked twice before answering. "Yes, why?"

"Because I claim you mine." Sasuke said and pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips.

Naru was surprised but kissed back and their small kiss turned into a passionate one.

Naru was the first one to pull away as she needed air.

"Okay... Sasuka." she said as she looked up into his black onyx eyes. They were begining to be filled with lust and that's when Naru knew she should leave before the crappy potion wore off somehow. She also didn't know how to deal with that when being a girl and that confused her.

Sasuka began to reach behind Naru's head ready to embrace her and kiss her once again.

Naru was about to pull back but couldn't resist the Uchiha before herself. Naru kissed back and she jumped slightly when a confident Uchiha licked her bottom lip.

The jump caused the black haired man to chuckle lightly but he reinforced his reqest as he bit her lip.

'He bit.. my lip.' Naru thought but her thoughts were stopped as Sasuka became inpatient and kissed her jawbone then came back to her lips and licked her bottom lip.

Naru gave in and their tongue's danced and wrestled before they both needed air and pulled back panting.

Naru looked up at Sasuka with lusty eyes and sighed knowing what she should do.

"I.. Should leave..." Naru said and looked lightly at the door.

How will Sasuke react? Probably not good xD

Please review!! xD

Oh sorry for the random Sasuka and Sasuke changes. Naruto will know his real name by the next chapter so there won't be anymore confusion. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this isn't a new chapter yet but in like 30 minutes I will be writing or posting!!**

**I am soooo sorry I haven't posted and I actually have good reasons! My sisters laptop was my main computer and it got a huge virus so I tried using my mom's laptop but yaoi isn't great for the family comp…**

**Soooo… I got a laptop for Christmas!!! XD Then I used it and it had hardware problems -.-'**

**So I got **_**another new one and break ended.. Fun. Haha sooo sorry!!! I hope you forgive me!! *bows***_

_**I am going to update soon hopefully tonight but no promises because I am hiding from homework….…..….......**_

_**So I will update now!!! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

"No. You don't. What if I told you I'd tell you my /real/ name if you stay?" Sasuke bargained hoping Naru would take the bait.

Naru instantly perked up and deeply thought about it. "Okay.." she said quietly while blushing.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naru and licked her lips begging for entrance. Naru easily gave open way to her mouth and Sasuke explored.

Their tongues danced and fought together in a passionate battle. But Naru being the smaller one ran out of air quickly.

She pulled away and gasped for air as she blushed knowing she wished for her regular guy lungs so she could last longer and the kiss would never end.

Sasuke chuckled at Naru's inexperience. "It's Sasuke." he told her and as she looked up he grabbed her bridal style and pushed her on his bed beginning the passionate war between their mouths. Neither of them wanted to lose the battle but Naru always lost the war due to new equipment.

Naru wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down farther deepening their kiss. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and crawled over her body so he towered over her.

Reaching down he pulled at the hem of her dress. The raven lifted the fabric and felt the flesh below, naturally beautiful. Smiling, he continued his journey up and stopped at her thigh as she gasped but left his hand there.

Naru pulled back gasping and blushed deeply. "Sas- Sasuke.. We practically just met.." she said shyly.

"And already I want you." he said and nipped at her jawbone lovingly.

Naru felt Sasuke's hand creeping up further and touching her sacred and new unknown regions. She gasped and closed her eyes not sure how to react. She bit her lip and let Sasuke invade her privacy. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt a tear escape her right eye and felt the warmth run down her face. Then it stopped.

Naru looked up and felt Sasuke kiss the tear that had fallen.

"Go home Naru." he commanded and got up from the bed and looked out of the window with no emotions.

Naru lay confused and alone wondering what had just happened. She sat up and looked at him confused.

"It's okay. Just go home." he said in a monotone and Naru looked at him confused still.

She sat unaware of what to do for a moment longer then quietly got off of the bed and grabbed her belongings heading towards the door with her head hanging.

"Don't be late tomorrow." Sasuke said without turning.

Naru smiled widely and nodded even though the motion went unseen. "Yes. Sir." she said and walked out the door closing it quietly.

Was the wait worth it?? Haha probably not since you are all nasty minded and wanted some action!! Haha please forgive me for being late ..


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto walked back to his third week working for Sasuke, and everyday they made out til they couldn't breathe or the sun would betray them. The only downfall was Naruto was running out of the potion and was getting worried of how he would continue this little disaster he had caught himself up in.

With a sigh Naruto walked down the path towards the witches shop and opened the door grudgingly.

"Baa-san??" Naruto asked out to the silence.

"Naru-chan?" the woman called back as she entered the room from the back curtain, when her eyes fell upon the boy she frowned.

"Don't you work shortly?" she asked confused by his appearance.

"Yeah.. That's the thing. I'm low on the potion.. Can I get more? Pretty please? What would I have to do?" Naruto begged the older woman with pleading blue eyes. In response the woman groaned and looked at her watch above the door.

"I can make you some by tomorrow, but only if you promise one thing." she said and looked around thinking of some sort of bait. But then suddenly she paused and her smirk grew tenfold. "Let my apprentice pose as you so she can get her silly hormones out of the way and work efficiently. She also has a lust for the princess but cannot get close to her." Tsunade explained and smirked wondering if the bait would be caught.

Naruto thought the offer over and looked aimlessly at the counter. 'The pink haired one kissing him.. No.. I can't..' he thought bitterly but another part of him growled back knowing he would need the potion to get to his love.

"No. I won't do it.." Naruto said firmly with eyes that fired with passion. "I will not give up my love for a silly disguise. Sasuka would love me for me, female or male. I know it." Naruto said and pouted his lips slightly in anger.

With a huff and turn, the young boy hurried out of the shop and to his job once more. 'Tomorrow, I will tell Sasuke the truth. And tomorrow he will love me for me.' Naruto thought strongly and lifted his head in a headstrong manner.

But when he arrived he hid in the back slightly taking the potion before knocking on the door and walking through the high class house with a humble posture. Naru sighed slightly knowing she was much lower class than all the people surrounding herself. 'I hate having to be directed to his room even though I obviously know where it is.' Naru thought bitterly as she was directed by the same blonde woman she challenged the first day of the job try out.

"Where is my hairdresser?!" came a familiar voice not far off in the distance. Naru blushed and watched as Sasuke walked through the hallways with a under dress on and fake breast in as usual.

But as he looked around his eyes fell upon the humble blonde girl behind the cocky one. His eyes fixed on her mannerism and he growled quietly.

"Servant, give me my hair dresser and do /not ever/ walk her to my chambers again. She is fully aware of where I stay." he said in his almost natural male voice as his anger overwhelmed the womanly disguise. Sasuke walked up to the two and grabbed Naru by the wrist pulling her to his chambers.

Instantly he threw her on his bed and growled slightly. "Why does she lead you here?" he asked himself. Naru sat up and slowly crawled off the bed striding over to Sasuke quickly and wrapping her arms around his torso from behind.

"Please don't be angry." she begged slightly.

Sorry I haven't updated I've been having to deal with a ton of shit and it's finally all settling down.. As testing starts. -3-'

Well thank you for waiting and I'll force myself to finish this! :D

Oh hey did the accents sound more old renaissance time like? I think listening to Phantom of the Opera while writing this story helps a ton XD

Until next chapter!

-Alice

Please REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi.. Please don't kill me? _'

I promise to update since my friend is gonna start hounding me to update even though I've told her the whole story. ^_^

So everyone thank my dear Deidara!

P.S.- Naru female pronouns and Sasuke is Sasuke unless confronted by anyone but Naruto

"Sasuke?" Naru asked wrapping her arms slightly tighter around the slim, toned waist before herself.

"I'm not mad." Sasuke said snippily, still not turning to the petite girl holding him.

Naru became slightly flustered with Sasuke's behavior, and her now short time with this new lover of hers. If only Tsunade hadn't made such a extravagant offer.. But now she had no choice but to take things into her own hands and speed up their relationship. So standing on her top toes slightly, she placed a small and subtle kiss on the small of the neck bore before herself. A smile spread widely across her face when their was a shiver and goosebumps form.

Sasuke now turned, releasing himself from the girls grasp, and looked down surprised at the blonde. When an innocent look met him wide eyes, a small chuckle emitted from the olders throat.

"That was my imagination, no?" he asked mockingly, teasing Naru lightly with his faked curious look.

"Is this?" Was the answer he got before both of their lips were suddenly occupied by each other. The kiss that started off as a semi-casual kiss quickly turned to a passionate one, due to Naru of course. But she did not fight him when he tried to take control of the newly sparked passion.

Sasuke took advantage of his new freedom to her small body and lifted her up, to toss her softly onto the bed. Never breaking the passion they shared through their lips. Sasuke pushed himself slightly on top of Naru but did not intrude her space in fear of pushing too far and losing his chance. At what? Even he did not know in his young mind.

Their kiss lasted just a tad too long for Naru as she now placed kisses lower down Sasuke's face and to her destination. His bare and untainted jaw line and neck. She sucked and kissed everywhere she could, wanting to mark him but afraid of what might come of it so she only left little bites. Temporary marks, that would only last a few hours.

Sasuke moved to appease the girls wants and moves, and moaned as she bit his ear lobe lightly, sucking the flesh that could be tainted. Sasuke moaned and pressed his body against hers heavily in appreciation. Naru smiled at the action and continued til their was a large bite mark and a purple mark on his ear lobe.

"I take it you approve?" Naru whispered lightly before licking the now tender flesh, earning another moan and shiver.

"Very much. Will you?" the raven asked devilishly before taking control of the situation and kissing the neck bore before him. Leaving purple marks and hickeys in the once pure flesh. But he didn't spend his time their long as Naru melwed and moaned below him pressing her body pleasurably against his own. Encouraging him to move lower and bite and play on his collarbone then the hem of her dress. Sasuke pulled at the hem of her dress questioningly and looked up in a begging way.

When he got a look and nod of approval he immediately blushed with excitement, the same excitement that already tainted the blondes face below him. He took the loose dress and pulled it lower and saw as Naru arched her back as the cold air welcomed her warm and sensitive breasts. Sasuke blushed deeply at the sight before him and felt a rush of heat go down his body to his groin.

Well now I'm leaving you hanging again. But this time because I want Dei to yell at me to write her porn! ^_^

Oh I am bringing my camera to school starting tomorrow.


End file.
